Sacrificios
by the most important word
Summary: -"Yo y tú, mi amigo. Yo y tú y nada más."


**Pareja:**Erik/Charles.

**Resumen:** _-__"__Yo __y __tú,__mi __amigo.__Yo __y __tú __y __nada __más.__"_

**Disclaimer:**Estos personajes pertenecen a Marvel.

**Sacrificios**

Charles Xavier, más conocido como profesor X, estaba sentando en su silla de ruedas revisando los nuevos miembros de su escuela. Cada vez habían más alumnos interesados en lo que su escuela ofrecía. Su escuela ofrecía comodidad para aquellos diferentes y tener un gran dominio de sus poderes.

Pero ya no era una familia como antaño.

Aún lo era, porque todos los mutantes eran una gran familia. Pero ya no estaban los pequeños, Sran, Alex, Hank, su hermana Raven, Moira ni tampoco _él._

Él, la persona que había considerado su gran amigo, su Erik. Ellos nunca habían compartido ningún (acto carnal) pero con aquellas miradas se lo decían todo, además por la gran habilidad de leer la mente había podido averiguar que su gran amigo guardaba sentimientos amorosos por el profesor. Pero ahora no podía ya que su querido Erik había decidido marcharse, además con aquel casco que hacía de escudo. Ese yelmo que portaba era el escudo que lo alejaba del sentimiento humano, del amor, de Charles.

Suspiró. Muchas veces pensaba si pudo haber evitado esto. Si pudo haber ido con él y estar juntos todos. Pero sabía que él no podría ni Erik tampoco. Sus ideales les había separado y con ellos se había producido una gran enemistad.

Pero aquella enemistad nunca podría superar al amor que se procesaban.

Entonces el profesor escuchó algo en la ventana que le hizo dejar de estar en sus pensamientos.

Con gran facilidad se desplazó hacía la ventana. Observó una extraña sombra. Parecía..

Parecía Erik.

No pudo ver lo que creía. Erik se estaba elevando hacía su ventana. No sabía como demonios pudo entrar, pero entró. Abrió delicadamente la ventana y entró en la habitación.

-"Hola, Charles." Dijo Erik serio.

-"Hola, Magneto." Dijo Charles guardando sus emociones.

Erik no esperó que lo llamara por aquel nombre. Charles intentando no mostrar emociones, ofreció asiento a su amigo. Erik se sentó en una gran butaca que tenía en la habitación y observo a Charles.

-"Necesito hacerte una propuesta." Dijo él.

-"No voy a unirme a ti." Dijo Charles con rabia.

-"No es eso a lo que te vengo a proponer." Dijo Magneto tratando de acercarse.

Entonces Erik hizo algo que, en todos los años de la existencia de Charles, jamás pensó que lo vería. Vio como el mayor se quitó delicadamente el yelmo. Lo colocó en el suelo al lado suyo y con sus poderes lo destrozó. El profesor ante aquello no pudo decir nada. Solo un suspiro de asombro salió por aquellos labios. Con una mano acarició la mejilla de Erik. Las miradas de los dos chocaron y al final aquellos tres años de tortura para los dos habían acabado. Magneto, ahora de nuevo Erik, empezó a llorar, sin reservas, sin poder contener todo lo que llevaba dentro de él. Y como Charles también lloraba, sin poder de dejar de abrazar al mayor, que calidamente se había apoyado en las piernas de Charles.

-"Lo siento. Perdóname." Repetía en varias ocasiones Erik. Ni una sola noche había parado de lamentarse por el accidente en la playa, de cómo le hizo eso a su Charles, de cómo lo dejó, de no haberle podido decirle "Te quiero."

-"Sssh..no estas solo Erik." Dijó Charles calmándolo. –"Estoy aquí a tu lado, siempre lo estaré. No estas solo. Todo esta perdonado." Dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

**Flashback**

No podía más. Magneto solo en su base, analizaba cada paso de Charles. Desde que dejó a su querido profesor no había dejado de pensar en él. Era como una droga, como un virus que no se podía quitar ni curar.

Deseaba verle.

Entonces algo o mejor dicho alguien interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Raven abrió la puerta y se sentó en la butaca más cercana que tenía.

-"¿Vas a verle?" Dijo una triste Raven.

-"Sí." Dijo serio mirando sus archivos.

Raven pensaba que Erik le amaba, pero se había equivocado por completo. Él simplemente la besó para animarla y más tarde descubrió algo que nunca jamás pudo imaginar. Su querido hermano se lo había pedido. Le había pedido a Erik que le besará para que ganara confianza.

_-"Charles, no puedo hacer eso" Se negaba Erik._

_-"Vamos Erik mi hermana es una chica guapa. Además necesita fuerza para nuestra próxima misión." Dijo Charles animoso._

_-"¿Y porque no le das el empujón tú?" Dijo Erik intrigado._

_-"Necesito que crea que yo no quiero verla azul. Necesito que elija su propio camino no seguirme en mi camino." Dijo Charles._

_-"De verdad Charles.." Suspira Erik. "No hay quien te entienda."_

Magneto se lo explicó. Raven dio las gracias a su hermano por ello. Ahora seguía su camino, tomaba sus propias decisiones y eso se lo debía todo a Charles.

Entonces Erik y Raven se convirtieron en una especie de "hermanos" y muchas noches hablaban de Charles. De cómo era, de cómo estaría..En aquellas noches la de piel azul podía ver como sufría Erik. Como el que controlaba los metales deseaba volver con el telépata, decirle lo que sentía y pedirle disculpas por haberle dejado en silla de ruedas.

Pero sabían que ya no había retorno. Raven decidió olvidar a su hermano y aquellas noches se fueron. Raven y Erik ya no eran "hermanos" si no compañeros de equipo.

Había olvidado el pasado y también su amistad.

Entonces la de azul y Azazel tuvieron varios encuentros amorosos. Nunca dijeron que se habían enamorado ya que Raven en lo más profundo de su corazón seguía enamorada de aquel chico con pies grandes. Pero habían disfrutado de aquellos momentos y más tarde hasta se encontraba enamorada de él. Ahora Raven estaba embarazada. Suspiró mientras observaba a su jefe.

-"Vas a renunciar a tus ideales entonces." Dijo ella.

-"Antes creía que todo esto era por el bien de los mutantes. Lo sigo creyendo pero..está angustia, este dolor.." Decía mientras apretaba las manos.

-"Entonces, volverás con él." Dijo ella.

-"Sí." Dijo él serio. "Tú, tomarás el mando. Tú guiarás a nuestros mutantes a un futuro mejor."

-"¿Tú lucharás en mi contra?" Dijo ella seria.

-"No. Creo en esto. Me llevaré a Charles de la mansión. Seremos nosotros dos y nada más." Dijo pensativo Erik.

-"¿Y si no quiere?" Dijo Raven. "¿Y si no te ama?"

-"Entonces, estaré solo por toda la eternidad. Volveré y dejaré atrás a todo lo pasado, olvidaré a Charles y.. solo seremos dos enemigos, dos eternos enemigos." Dijo Erik con un tono amargo y salió de la habitación.

**Fin del Flashback**

-"Charles..vente conmigo." Dijo él mientras seguía abrazando las piernas de Charles.

-"Erik, tengo una escuela, mutantes que me necesitan.." Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-"Pero pueden encargarse otros. Solo tú y yo en algún lugar. Por favor." Dijo mirando al telépata con desesperación.

Charles suspiró. Pero tenía razón. Lo que más deseaba era estar con Erik, dejar esta guerra, dejarlo todo. Solos y juntos.

-"Si me voy contigo, prométeme que no te marcharas, que no volverás si hay una guerra." Dijo Charles.

-"Nunca me marcharé Charles..dios yo no podría porque.." Dijo nervioso. "Porque.."

_-__"__Te __amo __Charles__" _Dijo Erik telepáticamente, ya que nunca podía expresar bien sus sentimientos. Pero sabía que él le escuchaba, que su amado Charles le escuchaba.

_-__"__Yo __también __te __amo __Erik.__" _Dijo también telepáticamente Erik.

Erik se elevó un poco y besó aquellos labios que durante más de tres años anhelaba. Fue un beso suave pero con grandes cargas emocionales. Entonces el besó comenzó a ser más apasionado, las lenguas de los dos se acariciaban, se saborearan.. Pero debían parar. Ya que se quedaban sin respiración.

El controlador de metales se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Charles.

-"¿Listo Charles?" Dijo Erik sonriendo.

-"Listo." Dijo sonriendo como antaño.

Los dos se fueron de la mansión. De aquella mansión en la cual hacía tres años habían estado todos juntos. Y ahora salían para nunca volver.

Muchos de los mutantes que había allí habían visto como el profesor se iba. Pero no hacían nada, nadie le impedía irse. Todos y cada uno de ellos veían el sufrimiento del profesor. De cómo suspiraba por aquella foto que se hicieron todos juntos. De cómo miraba aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón, que había jurado nunca dejarlo solo.

Sean, Alex y Hank lo vieron y solo pudieron sonreír deseando que Charles fuera feliz. Sabían que serían momentos difíciles pero que los tres harían de esta escuela un lugar para todos los mutantes.

Charles y Erik se dieron la mano y los dos juntos caminaron hacia la salida.

-"¿Dónde iremos?" Dijo Charles sonriendo.

-"No lo sé. Pero primero debemos hablar con una conocida nuestra telépata para que puedas volver a andar." Dijo Erik sonriente.

-"Mmm.." Gruño un poco Charles sin gustarle mucho la idea pero asintió. –"¿Y luego?"

-"Luego iremos a comprar un peluquín porque te veo con entradas." Dijo con tono de broma.

-"¡Hey!" Se quejó Charles, mientras hacía un puchero.

-"Y luego..buscaremos un hogar para nosotros dos." Dijo Erik mientras lo besaba. Al salir, se elevaron hacía el cielo buscando su nuevo hogar.

Una vez el Profesor X, era el joven Charles Xavier. Una vez Magneto, era el apuesto Erik Lensherr.

_Ahora Magneto y el Profesor X, dos rivales, dos ideales, habían muerto, habían desaparecido. Y ahora volvían a ser Charles y Erik. Eran los dos enamorados que decidieron vivir una vida juntos, vivir ellos solos para siempre._

_-"Yo y tú, mi amigo. Yo y tú y nada más."_

**Fin.**

_Notas de la autora. Sencillamente me he emocionado con lo que he escrito. Estoy muy contenta con esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado : ). Reviews ;)_

_See you! _


End file.
